


Universal Light

by dustlinn, Woggles



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Fluff and Angst, More characters will be added to the tags later, My First Fanfic, Other, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlinn/pseuds/dustlinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woggles/pseuds/Woggles
Summary: Gaster, Colour,  these two are only just a small example of those who reside within the void. The void is ever-expanding; unending. Within this maddening realm are beings who tend to lose themselves and others like Alyss who is on the verge of falling prey to the temptation. A single call for help and the aid of her twin has the strings of fate pulling that of a single flower-covered human away from her task to aid this being. However, amidst it all, it would seem that the cry for help would expand to different worlds who need a guiding hand in return for a curse lifted.Lifted and a life free of any "danger". This sort of peace is not long-lived, this "flower" is plucked during a time of chaos leaving behind a family to be tugged around once more. A promise was given and kept, and a search mission that will prove to be a challenge. What will fate have in store?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! This is my first time posting anything here, before anything please note that we do not own any of the characters aside for Alice and Alyss who is owned by Dusty. This project of ours is going to be a labor of love and is a collection from our rps together with their friend who does not have an account (yet! Hehehe). There will be things taken off canon for some of the characters. We hope that you will enjoy this as much as we did writing it (still writing.) Pardon for the awkwardness, this is also a first. We hope that you enjoy this journey as it unfolds and please share your thoughts and maybe suggest ideas that can be pinned down the road. 
> 
> Updates will be spuratic due to what's going on currently so if you manage to be gripping at the edge of your seat for more? Then, we will try our best to not keep you waiting for very long. Hope whoever is reading this is safe and sound.

In the void, there is nothing, no light, no sound, no life, no death. At least, that is what those who know this place is lead to believe. Within this nothingness; some things lurk within. Things that normal beings can not even begin to understand...Nor should they attempt less they too less they fall within the same madness that consumes those who dwell within. Speaking of such things there is a single being within her own space of this unending world of darkness. One who possesses a light that seems to be tainted by something feral and clingy. This person who, for reasons unknown, is set to pull the strings of fate of a very (un)lucky person as a cry for help. Her cry is heard by both this maddening darkness and her sister of the same name. Alyss and Alice. The two work in tandem, Alyss being stuck within this place and Alice who does her best to look after the other. One light and the other dark yet they both hold care for one another.

“Really sister?” A voice breaks the silence as she looks down at the other with a stoic gaze, the other looking up with a playful smile plastered on that pristine pretty face. Both sets of violet optics gazing into one another. One serious and the other...Sorrowful, lonely even.  
  
“Yes really,” A simple response is given, “I-I really want help. No one else besides you can seem to answer my call and I-I just really desire to live like you. To feel the sun warming my skin. To be able to touch, experience life.” Alice sighs down at her sister only to run digits through long black locks. Alice would do anything for Alyss but this seems to be a bit much but if she really thinks that by playing with the lives of others will get the desired result then she can and will see that it gets done regardless of the mission. With nothing more to talk Alice leaves the other to work. Alyss closes her eyes and makes a soft hum to...Something. Now, who to choose? Who to pick? There has to be someone right? Oh, right there. This one seems to suffer so and yet. Attracted to the determination within this one she directs her attention towards the selected human and begins to call out for help, the same as before maybe this time things will be different.


	2. Plucking a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the road and the start of a new journey...A not so happy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where things will kick-off, a death has to happen in order for a reset to well happen. Also, bad Sans! Bad bad Sans! But, I understand...Still.

Once more a reset was forced, the robotic sounds of Mettaton screaming out in pain as Sans ripped him apart without mercy still echo within the human’s mind. Witnessing three out of the four arms being ripped from his form, wires and sparks danced in a beautifully dark display before the crowd who cheered and the human covers her mouth in shock. H-he promised to show mercy. He promised to spare, n-not this...Never this! Red eyes backed on yellow sclera stares down at the skeleton monster in fear. There he is, the robot that was so very hesitant to kill...Who HAD to do it as a direct order from his maker who in turn is forced to follow the law like how everyone else is or else they too will be killed. A loud crash is heard coming from the bot as he takes a step back and just topples over to the ground. “S-sans please, d-don’t,” The voice of the robot begs. Sans stands there, five-foot-even, A red turtleneck sweater is worn with a necklace around the neck that has the shape of the “Save” icon that’s useless to the human, as well as a long scarf that is black with thin red stripes. Much like other Sanses he too wears black shorts but instead of the white stripe it is yellow, and instead of slippers, he sports black and yellow sneakers that are more than often untied. The jacket that normally would be worn is instead on the terrified human. Black with white fuzz around the edge of hod. Down the front on either side where the zipper and the hems of both the jacket and the sleeves are yellow, and finally on both sides of the shoulders are yellow circles with a Deltarune symbol stitched into the left side. 

While the symbol grants authority to those who wear it...Sadly this is not the focus right now. The focus is the bright stage that’s covered in oil, metallic parts that were once belonging to the four-armed Mettaton. Short black and sadly messy short hair. A shattered heart symbol upon his black and yellow motif chest. What was once long legs are now ripped apart and strewn somewhere either on stage or flung into the crowd of cheering monsters. His voice box almost fully damaged, Sans here deemed it fit to leave that intact to hear the monster beg for mercy. Everywhere on the stage is dark save for two spotlights that remain upon the monster and human duo and the nearly busted down robot. One might ask what he had done to earn this skeleton’s ire? After all attacking humans is the law...As well as dusting each other but that is a given. Sadly for those who have met Sans’s wrath will know how he “betrayed” his kind by agreeing to aid Frisk in getting to the barrier and why? Why indeed, why when it would be easier to just hand over the soul to the king? Easily answered, because Asgore wants to wipe humanity from existence after what they took from him, no them! This can not be allowed, what this human is doing, or rather, trying to do is to stop the violence and teach them what it’s like to experience mercy and kindness and to do that she will need help and that’s exactly what Sans here is providing aid for but given the grim spectacle before her, it seems like he’s still struggling. “mercy huh? ya gots the nerve ta ask fa mercy when ya touched the human ya fucking tin can. all she wanted ta do was ta show ya freaks the same thing and look at what ya did.” It’s true, Mettaton did attack her but it wasn’t anything severe, just a scratch from moving out of the way. Now, Frisk could have stopped him before the carnage started but she was in shock...Nothing but pure shock at how her friend went berserk that and the hold he had on her soul, forcing her in place. He knew what she would do and yet...”S-Stop this Sans! Please!” Finally, finally, there is strength to break through to try and call out to him but it seems that he is long gone. 

Be determined! Stay determined! Is what’s being screamed mentally and yet it’s too hard when using determination brings so much and often leaves the poor human in so much pain. Despite it, all Frisk finds the inner strength to break herself from the magic from holding her in place. Both legs tremble as she tries to stand, it can’t be seen through the jeans but blooms have covered most of her body. Flowers form a crown at the top of her head while some are peppered randomly along brown strands that reach between her shoulder blades. The left side of her face is damn near covered blooms dot the bottom of her right eye while three. Petals poke out from the neck of the red and black striped sweater, thank goodness for the protective brown laced up boots though...Those are a Godsend. The single yellow eye holds a weak but determined gaze as she rushes forward and past the skeleton who is about to finish off the poor robot and right in front of everyone. Too bad they won’t remember this, ah well. Before Mettaton could say something everyone in the crowd goes silent and the look on everyone’s faces before everything starts to glitch out and go black. Sans couldn’t say or do anything as the only thing he can see is his Flower being plucked once more and just like that everything reset...However, something different, wrong.


End file.
